Harry Potter And The Staff Of Wonders
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: Harry and company are all grown up and their kids are going through their first year at Hogwarts where a secret lurks
1. Chapter 1

_This is my new Harry Potter FF which will focus on Harry and his friends kids kind of a next generation thing I hope you enjoy it and I encourage people who are a fan of the franchise or my ff's to read this._

Ginny Weasly was in the kitchen conjuring up breakfast and waiting for her husband Harry Weasly who ditched the last name after he was married because he didn't want to be mobbed by wizards anymore to wake up.

"Come along Weasly's breakfast time and Percefany I swear if you broke another wand we're going to have some words young lady" Ginny said seeing a little girl with a sly smile on her face.

"Nope I figured out how to shape shift my wand into a plain wooden branch, wanna see mommy?" The littlest Weasly asked.

"No I most certainly do not young lady, you forget I was six and into magic as a kid too, I wanna see your new wand I just brought you from Olivander's on this table young lady".

Percefany Weasly guiltily reached into her pocket and pulled out a wand that was broken in half and Ginny sighed angrily taking it and putting it in a box with other wands.

"Young lady what have I told you about breaking your wands?, you just wait until your father finds out about this we don't have the money to keep replacing your wands Percefany Merisel Weasly"

"It isn't my fault mummy they're just so flimsy and I keep my wand in my pocket so you can only imagine my surprise every time I fall, trip, or jump from a high place and land on my bottom to find my wand in two pieces" Percefany said fluttering her eyelashes thinking it made her look cute.

"Those cutesy wutsey eyes may work with your dad but I was raised by a mother impervious to the cute act, and now lucky for you so am I".

Morning mum and what are we having today may I ask?, lumpy oatmeal?, scrambled eggs with the shells mixed in?, dry cereal which I will take my chances with?, or the ever so popular microwaveable bacon and sausage?" A teen girl asked gliding into the kitchen in witches robes.

"Mel until you start making your own breakfast I suggest you don't knock my cooking, now hurry up because you and I still have to have a talk about waving your wand about at midnight young lady" Ginny said lightly hitting her daughter Melanie in the back of the head with a wooden spoon.

"How do you expect me to pass OWL's if I can't practice mum, I mean you and dad always say that education is the best thing for a wizard and witch".

"Curfew is ten o clock and if you weren't off goofing around with your friends all damn day I think you would know that".

Percefany gasped at Ginny's cuss word and Melanie slyly smiled knowing the word Ginny used was against the rules.

"Well that's a quarter in the swear jar and an apology to Percefany I believe, now hop to it because as you said we have to talk about my wand waving at midnight as it were" Melanie said as the last Weasly kid shuffled into the kitchen looking tired and worn.

"Ohh my poor little Sheppard, I should have believed you when you told me Melanie was up at all hours of the night" Ginny said kissing her middle daughters forehead and pulling a chair out for her.

"Lunnos, Lunnos, Lunnos, Lunnos it's all I hear all night Lunnos, Lunnos, Lunnos, Lunnos it gets bloody aggravating mumsy" Sheppard Alice Weasly said groggy and forking eggs onto her fork.

"Can somebody please wake up your dad and tell the poor dear his breakfast is getting cold?, and make sure the littlest tells Mr. Headmaster at Hogwarts that Mrs. OWL's is under no circumstances to go out this weekend to Hogsmeade with her friends".

"Well if I had my own room she wouldn't hear Lunnos all night, and seeing I can't get my wand to be a flashlight for my spell reading obviously the spell won't work" Melanie said through a mouthful of burnt toast.

"All right so I'm not the best cook but at least I'm here to listen when you guys need me, and I'm here to restore order when the three of you are fighting, and just let me add Mel one more hint that I'm pregnant to your father and I'll show you a spell to make your tongue tied".

"But you are pregnant and you certainly aren't going to tell him, I mean bloody hell mom he's bound to notice you not giving him love, your stomach getting bigger, your daily visits to the doctor, and of course there's the cravings and morning sickness".

"I'll tell your father when I feel ready to tell him, now's not the time to stress him out since Professor McGonagall died and made him Headmaster of Hogwarts, and stick a quarter in the jar for bloody and hell young lady".

Melanie stuffed a quarter in the jar as Harry sleepily walked into the kitchen his hair a mess, his robes tussled, his jeans holy, and he slipped into a chair and Percefany skipped up to him kissing his cheek.

"Morning papa so how was your sleep?, I mean you didn't have any nightmares did you?" Percefany asked hoping the conversation wouldn't turn around on her breaking her newest wand.

"I slept fine Percef and I would like to remind Melanie that OWL's are today and you are under no circumstances to use me like you did last time" Harry said as Percefany gulped seeing Harry check her back pocket.

"Guess what dad Percefany broke another wand and I believe you just brought her that one am I right?, I mean the girl has no respect for the money you guys put out for things like wands" Sheppard said finally speaking up as Harry glared at Percefany.

"It wasn't my fault dada their the flimsiest things ever and Sherri pushed me from a tree and wouldn't you know it the wands in my back pocket then **SNAP** the wands in piece's and I'm out another one.

"Well I do suppose the wands aren't as strong since Mr. Ollivander died, so we'll get you one more wand sweetness and this wand is going to be stronger than any wand you've ever had before".

Percefany stuck her tongue out at Sheppard and Ginny sat down to her breakfast and Melanie grinned seeing her mother with so much food.

"Mom ease down would ya it's almost as if you're eating for two, I mean save some food for the rest of us and stop eating so much would ya?" Melanie asked as Ginny kicked her angrily under the table.

"So the doctor called yesterday Ginny to remind you that your first ultrasound is today at 4:00 and I should be there with you seeing I'm the dad" Harry said as the kitchen grew deathly quiet and all's we hear is Ginny's fork clattering against her plate.

"All right kids I think it's time for clean up so go to your rooms and clean them top to bottom and no magic Mel, I want you to do it the Muggle way" Ginny said her voice strained and nervous.

In the Granger household Hermione and her husband Ron were sleeping as a little girl with bushy hair excitedly jumped onto the bed wearing a party hat"

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, ohh happy birthday to me and many more" The little girl sang blowing a party horn in Ron's ear as Hermione giggled hugging her daughter.

"Happy birthday sweetie and hopefully today your present will come in the mail, we just have to keep checking the owls hoping it comes soon" Hermione said nudging Ron as he moaned and slowly turned over.

"Up and atom Mr. Granger we have to make Lilah's birthday breakfast right now, and look for her birthday present in the post".

Ron groggily shuffled from the bed following Hermione to the kitchen where a white owl pecked at the window and she was recognized immediately.

Ron sweetie don't make Hedwig wait she's come a long way, and get some toast for her while I read our little Lilah's acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

Ron threw bread in the toaster as Hermione grabbed the letter from Hedwig's beak her hands shaking excitedly as she hastily ripped open the letter to find this written in it.

_Dear Granger family_

_It really has been too long old friends, Ginny and I are doing well and Ginny sends her love to Ron and to you too Hermione. I'm writing to tell you of two things suddenly in effect in Hogwarts and one involves you Hermione in a big way. We offered Ron a job at Hogwarts and he denied the job but said you'd like to have one so Muggle studies is available and it's all yours if you want it. The other thing that's suddenly in effect is that I became headmaster of Hogwarts and Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. I hope your daughter is into that because she's been accepted as well as my littlest. I hope they can become good friends like Ron and I were. Enclosed is a list of things she'll need for her first year and I can't wait to see you and Ron next year. Be sure to tell Ron that he has a place on the Quiditch team at Hogwarts next year Harry Potter_

Hermione screamed in glee and hugged Lilah as she giggled sitting at the table waiting for her food and Ron pushed her a plate with Bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, orange juice, and pancakes with a chocolate chip smiley face and she dug in eating everything.

"Well Ronnie looks like it's off to Diagon Alley to get our little Lilah her school things, after maybe a celebration dinner with Harry is in order" Hermione said as Hedwig flew off to return Hermione and Ron's thank you letter.

"Mama dada what will Hogywarts be like?, and will I be able to pass all my classes like I did in Kindergarten?" Lilah asked a nervous look coming over her face as Ron just smiled ruffling his daughter's hair.

"Well if you're anything like your mom you'll be a know it all, you'll read Hogwarts that's H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S a history a million and one times, and you'll make friends in the weirdest situation, your mom had to meet a troll to become with Headmaster Harry and I" Ron said the smile never leaving his face.

"Yes and you'll meet a friend like Headmaster Harry to save the day that night, then complain about troll boogeys on his wand, trust me Lil leave it to a guy to make a rescue seem like the most disgusting thing ever" Hermione said as Ron lightly flicked her ear and smiled at her.

"Hey he saved the day more than once and the only reason nobody believes he lives anymore is because he changed his name to Weasly after he married Ginny".

"I admire him for that Ron, he just doesn't want to be remembered as The Boy Who Lived his whole life, he eliminated Voldemort and all is good in the Wizarding World once more, he saved the day one too many times and he doesn't want to be suck out again".

"So why didn't daddy, Headmaster Harry, and you become friends earlier mama?, I mean headmaster Harry isn't that bad is he?" Lilah asked as Hermione shook her head no and sat down with Ron and Lilah.

"It also took a three headed dog named Fluffy, a dark wizard named Voldemort, and a red stone called the sorcerer's stone to bring us closer".

Lilah gulped hoping she didn't meet any three headed dogs named Fluffy or dark wizards in her first year at Hogwarts.

"But that's nothing to worry about, it's all ancient history because Headmaster Harry has made sure that no dark or evil things will be allowed in school this year" Hermione said seeing her daughter's worried expression.

"Trolls aren't evil or dark are they?, and if they aren't I sure hope not to run into one and have my rescuer grossed out by it" Lilah said as Hermione and Ron cracked up knowing there was a secret Harry hid from Ginny since they got married and it was about to come out soon enough.

Well that's it for now so please R&R and I don't mind getting bad or good reviews because they really help my story ideas and my writing so any replies would be good.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Sheppard clicked her tongue angrily as her lullaby of Lunnos, Lunnos, Lunnos, Lunnos by Melanie continued.

"Ughh could you at least try to quiet down you bad speller person, I mean come on you have got to know that you can never hack it as a witch" Sheppard screamed loud enough for Melanie to hear her.

"Bloody Lunnos you damn wand light up would ya, I mean just give me a sign that I'm doing the spell right" Melanie said agitated as the wand flickered with a little light and Melanie squealed excitedly turning over to talk to Sheppard.

"Did you see it Shep?, I mean I talked mad to it and it did what I wanted it to do so maybe talking angrily at it makes it do what it should do".

"Goodie for you now can you please stop with the Lunnos lullaby so I can get some sleep before the birds start singing their morning song and we have to wake up to mom's bad cooking".

Melanie nodded yawning as Sheppard muttered Thank God and fell asleep finally able to without hearing Lunnos.

The next morning Melanie and Percefany were up bright and early and Sheppard was still snoring lightly in her room at 10:00 as Ginny sailed into the kitchen pushing plates of food in front of her daughters.

"And where may I ask is Sheppard this morning and it better not be in bed because she's usually the first one up" Ginny said concern in her voice.

"She's sleeping in this morning I guess, she's just a lazy 8 year old who needs some talking to right now mother dear" Melanie said as Percefany nodded in agreement.

"Mel I swear if this is about Lunnos again then I'm going to Lunnos you into the yard for mowing and trimming the hedges duty Muggle Style" Ginny said as Harry shuffled into the kitchen with a letter in his hand.

"Aren't we missing a Weasly Ginny?, Where's Sheppard this morning sweetie?" Harry asked pecking Ginny's lips as she giggled pecking him back.

"Sleeping in or so Melanie says but I think she's just overtired from hearing Lunnos until 3 or 4 in the morning".

"I'll go check on her Gin you just make her and my breakfast and have it ready when we get downstairs my sweet".

Ginny made two plates of bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, cereal, orange juice, hash browns, and pancakes whip up magically and slid them to two empty seats.

"Don't look at me like that you two, you already had breakfast and now it's time for your middle sister and your dad to have theirs" Ginny said pouring maple syrup and putting butter on the pancakes and toast.

"Yea but ours wasn't as appetizing looking as theirs, I mean you're a witch mom why couldn't you just conjure us up some grub too?" Melanie asked staring hungrily at Harry and Sheppard's plates.

"Because I'm not a restaurant waitress young lady I'm a mother, and I may be a witch but I'm not about to conjure up food day in and day out".

Harry came back downstairs carrying a yawning Sheppard with him and she was suddenly awake when she caught a whiff of a real home cooked breakfast.

"Morning my little Sheppard and I hate to ask this but how did you sleep last night?, I mean obviously it was bad seeing you were the last one awake at 10:00 in the morning" Ginny said gently ruffling Sheppard's hair.

"She's so aggravating mummy, she doesn't have any consideration for the other people sleeping in the room with her" Sheppard said sleepily.

"Well look at it this way at least I finally know how to do it, it happened last night and now OWL's here I come" Melanie said as Ginny could just angrily stare at her.

"You forgot the civilians caught in your spell crossfire Mel, Sheppard pack your things we're moving you to the attic in your very own room, and Mel you are on spell probation for now on".

Ginny grabbed Melanie's wand and put it in shackles and then handed it back to her with Sheppard's eyes lighting up at her own room.

"Can I decorate the attic any way I want mommy?, I mean it is my own room now isn't it?, I'm going to make an outer space room with stars and planets everywhere".

"You're not allowed to use magic out of school Mel, Professor Weasly or as you call him dad won't like you breaking the rules" Melanie said smiling pridefully.

"Granted it would be breaking the rules if she did it, but it wouldn't be if your mom, Professor Granger, Uncle Ron, and myself did it for her" Harry said as Melanie just looked surprised at her dad and mom.

"You guys never decorated my room or Percefany's so what makes Sheppard so special?, I mean you always told Percefany and I that we had to decorate our room ourselves" Melanie said as Percefany shook her head no.

"They decorated my room too there are witches and wizards flying around my room from all different era's of the wizarding community" Percefany said matter of factly.

"Well they never decorated my room, I was made to decorate my room myself because I had Sheppard the middle sister rooming with me".

"Exactly and we didn't want Sheppard too scared to sleep in the room with bats as you wanted on the ceiling flying around and black cats screeching at anyone who passed by including Sheppard" Harry said as Sheppard shivered at the thought of bats and black cats surrounding her room.

"Yea well it's not my fault the babies afraid to embrace her inner witch, I mean Percefany's only 4 and she already has wizards and witches sailing around her room".

"I'm not afraid to embrace my inner witch I just don't know what my inner witch looks like yet because this year will be my first year going to Hogwarts and I'm still not entirely sure how to be a witch" Sheppard said sticking her tongue out at Melanie in a teasing manner.

"Oh grow up Sheppard it's things like that little kid move that will get you picked on to no extent in Hogwarts".

Sheppard and Harry finished their breakfast as Ginny noticed the letter in Harry's hand and swiped at it reading it aloud.

"_Dear Harry_

_Glad I can finally get a hold of you __**our daughter**__ has been asking about you a lot lately and she's heading to Hogwarts this year. I expect __**our daughter**__ will have a warm welcome Mr. Headmaster because if not I'll go to Ginny and tell her __**about us and our daughter**__ without thinking twice __arryHhh_ _Harry. I know you care more about me since Cedric died Harry and you want to keep __**our daughter and me a secret**__ but I refuse to be silent anymore because I'm not something that can be swept under the rug and neither is __**Cho Harriett Potter. **__If you have anything to say like sorry or anything like that please don't hesitate to contact me at Hogwarts because I'm the new potions teacher and I know you must feel bad about leaving __**me and Harriett behind**__. And Ginny if you're reading this please understand that I don't blame you I blame Harry. And Harry got to hell Signed_

_ Your ex girlfriend_

_ Cho Chang_

Ginny had to read the letter twice especially the bolded words to know that this was a hate letter for Harry.

"All right kids go clean your rooms and Shep move all your stuff to the attic, your father and I have some things to discuss" Ginny said as all the kids knew they didn't want to be around when Ginny blew her top.

"All right Harry one you are going to tell me why you left Cho and your daughter behind, and two why you kept a secret from me your wife for years".

"I knew you would scream and yell at me if I told you I dated Cho before we got married, I mean how would you have reacted if I told you I had a secret daughter by Cho Chang hanging around somewhere?" Harry asked as the front door opened and Hermione, Ron, and Lilah walked inside.

"Mama I think we came at a bad time because Auntie Ginny's got her angry voice on which I only heard once when she babysat me and I scribbled on her walls with permanent markers" Lilah said about to leave until Hermione stopped her.

"Sweetie the best way to deal with Auntie Ginny in this position is to face her head on, your dad and Uncle Harry know what that's like first hand after Hogwarts the four of us were inseperable" Hermione said opening the kitchen door to find a plate whiz by and smash into the wall.

"You could have at least warned me that Cho my best friend in school was your ex girlfriend, it would have given us something to talk about!" Ginny screamed throwing another plate narrowly missing Lilah's ear.

"Well looks like you found out his secret huh sis?, I knew it was only a matter of time before you and Cho got in touch with each other again" Ron said as a plate connected with his chin and little drops of blood flowed from his chin.

"Ouch Gin what gives?, I mean it's not my fault your husband dated your best friend while he was dating you is it?".

Harry shook his head no knowing Ron just got him in deeper water that he was already in with Ginny.

"You-were-dating-her-while-you-were-with-me?, and-why-am-I-just-finding-out-about-this-now?" Ginny asked her face turning scarlet with anger.

"Well Gin I thought it was a good idea because I knew that if I told you we were dating while I was dating you that you would react this way" Harry said careful not to say the wrong thing with Ginny in her mood.

"Yea well when were you going to tell me that you had a daughter by her Harry?, I mean imagine how the poor thing must feel with no father to help her".

"She kicked me out and told me that if I broke things off with you then her and I could talk about getting back together".

"Harry you could have at least filed for that Muggle thing, you know with the courts and Cho, Harriett, and you there with the judge, Custardy or something like that?" Ginny said finally calming down as Harry sighed relief.

"It's custody and I didn't think you wanted another girl in this house seeing we have a madhouse of kid girl's as it is" Harry said as Ginny gently pecked his lips and grabbed the phone dialing Cho's number.

"Hello Cho I want you to know that Harry got your letter and I've read it, I also want Harry Harriett, you, and I to talk things out so please come to 127 Ivy Lane when you get a chance please".

"I got her voice mail but I'm sure she'll get the message and be here in two shakes of a lion's tail, now we just have to figure out what Cho and little Harriett like to eat".

Harry jumped in fear as the phone rang and Melanie ran to it her eyes lighting up and a goofy smile on her face as she picked it up.

"Hello Weasly residence Melanie speaking and how may I help you today?, Oh sure they're here but can we make this quick whoever you are I'm expecting a very important call from a wizard that cast a spell on my heart" Melanie said her smile drooping when she heard a girl's voice on the other end.

"Girl give me the phone and get your room cleaned please, and Muggle way no magic I repeat no magic of any kind" Ginny said snatching the phone from Melanie.

"All right but if you get a beep you better answer it Thomas McArthur is supposed to call me soon because him and I are studying for the OWL's together".

"Oh I'm so sure and you won't be daydreaming about him at all will you?, I mean come on Mel your mom and I were at this point, we were your age once too" Harry said as Melanie just grumbled stomping back up the stairs to her room.

"In case anybody cares we've been here for about fifteen million minutes and nobody's even wished me a happy birthday or said hello to us or anything" Lilah said her hair a brown bush like Hermione's when she was her age.

"Well hello Lilah and how are you this afternoon, and you're very right nobody wished you a happy birthday so let me be the first to say happy birthday goddaughter".

Harry kissed Lilah's forehead as she giggled and hugged him tight as Hermione and Ron both beamed at her.

"You're about an inch taller than the last time I saw you Lilly, what are mommy and daddy feeding you at home sweetie?" Harry asked as Lilah giggled at her nickname that only Harry used around her to keep his mom around.

"Well mommy feeds me good stuff like chicken and steak and vegetables, and daddy feeds me things that aren't gross but mommy calls gross like Mcdonald's, Burger King, and sweets" Lilah said slowly letting go of Harry.

"Cho don't be daft I'm sure Harry would love to see you and Harriett again, he just hasn't written because he's been busy what with his promotion, a wife, and three kids to handle he's lucky he remembers how to sleep most nights" Ginny said her eyes bearing into Harry's heart.

"So Godfather did you and Auntie Ginny get me a present for my birthday huh did ya, did ya, did ya, did ya?"

"Now Lilah we talked about this on the ride here and we told you that Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny may very well haven't got you anything because Uncle Harry is a busy bee these days" Hermione said as Lilah's eyes lit up knowing Harry would never forget her birthday.

"Well it's all set she's on her way here now, and as for you my sweet Lilah of course we got you a present, I mean Uncle Harry and I were there when you were born did you think we'd forget when your birthday was?".

Lilah saw a huge box all gift wrapped with a purple bow on it and her name written in glitter across the middle of it.

"After dinner you can open that, now run along and go find Sheppard, I think she's in the attic making up her new room which I have to talk to mommy and daddy about".

Lilah shrugged and skipped off up the stairs screaming Sheppard's name from the top of her lungs as Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione shook their heads.

"All right Harry Cho sounded pretty sad on the phone so I think you should reach out the hand of friendship because she really needs it, and Ron and Hermione I need you to follow me to the attic to decorate the attic to Sheppard's liking".

The gang followed Ginny upstairs where Lilah was found still belting out Sheppard's name her voice growing hoarse from screaming.

"Sheppard dear did you not hear Lilah calling you?, I mean at least answer the poor dear she's out hear screaming her little birthday heart out" Ginny said as Sheppard angrily clicked her tongue and looked up to find Lilah checking herself out in a mirror and making her bushy hair bushier.

"Why am I always the lone kid out when Lilah comes over?, I mean there are two other kids in this house for her to play with" Sheppard said pushing a dresser to one side of her room.

"Because Lilah enjoys your company and I know you enjoy hers even if you don't want to admit it most of the time, there's going to be a time where you wish you had Sheppard around".

"Yea like when I'm taking a test at Hogwarts and need the answers that's when I'll want Lilah around, I mean you brag about how brave Aunt Hermione is but Lilah is definitely not brave".

"Sure I am Shep I mean I killed a spider last night without screeching once, I pricked my finger on a thorn bush and cried for only one minute, and you said I was brave if I wore multi colored clothes so here are the most colorful clothes I have" Lilah said spinning around in a Luna Lovegood original jumper.

"Actually I said word for word that nobody was brave enough to wear Looney Luna Lovegood's clothes, just because you're wearing that hideous thing doesn't make you any braver than me" Sheppard said trying to hold back her snickers but wasn't doing a good job of it.

"I think it looks beautiful on you Lilly and Luna definitely has a good fashion sense for little kids and pre teens, I mean Percefany almost has all of Luna's Summer line and her fall line" Harry said kissing Lilah as she stuck her tongue out at Sheppard.

"Yea well Percefany has a weird sense of fashion so if you want tips from her go ahead and take them, but if you want my advice skip Luna and go with Sheppard Weasly's sense of style 1st year".

"It's your first year too so you can tease me all you like but I can tease you right back and future reference you aren't scoring any points with me by making fun of me Sheppard Analise Weasly" Lilah said as a train was connected to her jumper like a wedding dress has and it trailed as Lilah stormed off.

Percefany let out an excited squeal when she saw Lilah wearing her favorite designer and Lilah beamed hoping to make friends with Percefany who was a whole year above her at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I can't believe you found it I've been looking everywhere for the Marry Me Jumper with train attached, Luna told the Daily Prophet that she only made ten of them and of course now there are 9 more of those beautiful jumpers floating around somewhere" Percefany said excitedly.

"Well my mom and dad took me to Diagon Alley earlier today and there it was in a shop window, we could go again if you like and maybe get some ice cream after, I met Luna Lovegood in person at the shop" Lilah said as Percefany's eyes were wide with shock.

"Mama can we go to Diagon Alley right now, Lilah says that she got the Marry Me Jumper with train attached there and she got to meet Luna Lovegood herself in person there, please can we go mama please, please, please, please".

"Well I always did say you needed new clothes for school and she is the only designer you wear, plus her clothes are cheaper than Melanie's and Sheppard's put together so sure why not?" Ginny said as Percefany hugged Ginny squealing excitedly.

"Well let's get a move on Percef we have a party to have and a special guest to introduce the whole family too, Ron, Hermione, Harry do you mind if I take Lilah with me because she could use some girl time if you ask me".

Before they could respond Ginny, Percefany, and Lilah sped off to Diagon Alley so they could get to Luna's shop before it closed.

When they got to Diagon Alley Ginny rushed Percefany and Lilah to Luna's shop where she was just about to close up for the night.

"Lu-na hi- look- we- need- to- get- in- your- shop- before- you- leave- for- the- night- sorry- if- you're- closing- up- for- the- night" Ginny said breathless as Luna giggled opening the shop door.

"Anything for my best customer Gin, just tell me what clothes you want and I'll get them, and by the way Lilah you have a shopping spree too seeing it's your birthday and all" Luna said as Lilah heard shopping spree and she took off taking clothes off the racks left and right.

"I want the Marry Me Jumper with train attached if you still have it that is, my daughter said there were ten out there and since Lilah got one now there are only nine" Ginny said as Luna nodded smiling down at Percefany.

"You have some amazing sources my little friend and you are very right there are nine left but now there are eight because you just gained one".

Percefany shrieked with glee as Lilah came back throwing half the store on a counter and Ginny bagged up all of Lilah's clothes and Percefany's Marry Me Jumper with train attached in a separate bag.

"Go ahead and get more Ginny my Summer line is almost sold out thanks to Percefany so by no means complete it if you like" Luna said as Ginny shrugged and brought the rest of the Summer line for Percefany and half the Fall line.

"Actually my amazing sources is an interview that the Daily Prophet gave you at the beginning of this month Mrs. Lovegood" Percefany said as Luna chuckled at being called Mrs. Lovegood.

"Please call me Luna your mom always does and she's my best friend and you're my best customer so I'll keep you posted on the winter line and spring line along with Lilah who brought out my Summer and Fall line but luckily it looks like you two are the same size".

Ginny had to pry both Lilah and Percefany away from a new order of clothes that was Luna's Winter line preview.

"Come on girls she said that she was going to introduce her Winter line this Christmas and it just so happens that I got my present shopping done early for you two" Ginny said leading the girl's back to the car.

"Come on now don't be so glum I'm sure Lun will give you a magazine that introduces her Winter line soon enough".

This made the girl's smile as Ginny drove them home for Lilah's party and Cho and Harriett's arrival for dinner.

Well that's it for now so please R&R and I'll write more soon I promise.


End file.
